1. Field of the Invention
The present invention to a method and apparatus for converting an image or document file into a drawing file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when designing a drawing, a CAD program is installed in a personal computer or a notebook computer or the like, a figure is drawn using a device such as a mouse or a tablet, and the result is calculated.
The calculated design drawing (DWG, DXF) can be opened by another computer using a CAD program, and a new design drawing can be calculated through editing such as modification.
In addition, if the calculated design drawing is converted into an image file (JPG file, GIF file, PNG file, etc.) or a PDF file, the image file can be viewed using another view program, but it is impossible to use the image file again.
That is, when a design drawing is converted into an image file, it is impossible to reuse the design drawing.
On the other hand, the conventional technology for converting a file such as an image file back to a CAD drawing is an electronic pen combined with a mouse that interlocks with CAD, or a system that generates, stores, and records CAD files automatically anytime and anywhere desirable to the user without being limited by time and space on the web, wherein a pen-shaped optical mouse capable of simultaneous CAD control and handwriting input is used, and a user can create an image and drawing file (DWG, DXF) just with a sketch, which is recorded in a storage device (memory) inside the pen. In addition, just by the user inputting handwriting, it can be created into a file of TEXT type and it is also possible to make it into a drawing in a TEXT (character) form of CAD to store.
However, the above-described conventional technology has a disadvantage in that it is impossible to reuse an image file because the image file cannot be converted into a design drawing. Further, the conventional technology for automatically generating a CAD drawing using a digital electronic pen mouse is inconvenient in that a user must do the sketching him/herself or manually read the design drawing with a digital electronic pen mouse.